Shana
Shana (シェーナ, Shēna) is a young woman, only 18 years old and the childhood friend of Dart Feld. She lives in the town of Seles as the Mayor's adopted daughter and grew up to live in relative peace until the Sandoran raid where she is targeted for unknown reasons and kidnapped. Taken to Hellena Prison, she is soon rescued by Dart and Lavitz Slambert and chooses to accompany them on their journey. It is not until the battle with Urobolus that the party realizes there is something special about her. Later during the story, after contracting a sickness, she is healed by the Dragoon Spirit of the Silver Dragon, which then responds to her as it did to it's previous owner Shirley. From that point on, she becomes the Dragoon of the Silver Eye Dragon until a later point where she is replaced by Miranda, a Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau. It is revealed on the phantom ship that Shana was actually the princess and twin sister to Louvia, both of the daughters of the former queen of Mille Seseau. Additions Because Shana uses a Bow, the developers decided not allower her the ability to use additions. Her regular attacks are the weakest of the party, as they are not enhanced by addition bonuses, making gaining the SP necessary for her to unlock the higher ranking spells difficult. Because of her high speed stat and low attack stat, Shana can quickly attack a weak enemy multiple times, thus often gaining the most SP of any party member in a single battle. She gains Spirit Points (SP) from attacks automatically, and the number rises with her Dragoon Level. While initially the value is low, at level 5 she gains 150 SP per attack, making her a strategic healer who can quickly gain back DLVs in the middle of combat. In order to DLV up quickly, she is best equipped with accessories that can help her gain SP such as the Spirit Ring (because of her high speed, at 20 Sp per turn, it can be very helpful), sadly the Wargod's Sash, giving 50% more SP per attack, is not available until shortly before she leaves the party. DLV: SP: 1 35 2 50 3 70 4 100 5 150 Attributes and Abilities Shana is the team's archer. Her attributes for physical attack, defense and HP are a bit better than Meru. But don't think to use Shana for actual physical battle since she has no addition which is a very bad problem and the damage from her bow are very low. Her speed is lower than Meru but both her magical attack and defense are the best in the team and makes her the perfect magic defender. Her dragoon gives her a decent raise in her overall attributes but makes her as the deadliest magician in the team, her magical attributes completely maxed out in dragoon form. Thanks to it even her weakness, Dark didn't cause her a fatal damage like other members Dragoon Shana, once healed as part of the story plot, becomes the Dragoon of the White Silver Dragon. While her physical attacks are weaker than any other character in the game, her magical abilities although mostly oriented around healing, are very powerful. It is not until much later during the game that she gains offensive spells, which limits her use until such time. Her magical abilities are as follows: Shana is attuned to Light, and her high magic attack and defense m ake her the perfect candidate for using the various magical attack items that are found during the course of the game, especially those that are attuned to her element. Her elemental weakness is Darkness, and she will take more damage than usual from any Darkness abilities cast at her. When using magical attack items in battle it is advised that Shana 'not' use any Darkness attack items, as they will cause less damage than usual, even against targets attuned to the Light element. An example of her strength and weakness as a character is the Princess Louvia ghost ship. Enemies there are predominantly Dark element, and will damage her more severely, but are weaker to her attacks. Her healing abilities, used in a timely fashion, can extend the length of time that even low level groups can survive in the depths of the ship where relatively strong enemies may be encountered with potentially, great frequency. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War After Dart finds his hometown of Seles devastated they tell him that Shana is at Hellena Prison and Dart sets out to rescue her. After meeting Lavitz, the party saves Shana. Shana tells the guys that she could be of some help and tells Dart that she's not a kid anymore. Shana looks around and picks up a bow and a packet of arrows. She helps the guys escape Hellena Prison, they meet Fruegel and fight him off. After the fight they leave this place. The group goes through the Limestone Cave. After a fight against the Urobolus, something weird happens to Shana. Dart asks what happened to her. Shana says she doesn't have an answer. The group sets out to the Capital Bale. There they meet Lavitz's mother. His mother asks Dart if that is his girlfriend. Shana and Dart just look at each other. On the rooftop, while Shana is helping his mother around the house, Lavitz tells Dart she's lucky to have a guy like Dart. After that they meet King Albert. The group sets out to fend off Feyrbrand at Hoax, and first encounter and fight Kongol. Shana sits out of this fight as she cooks for the soldiers. After that they set out to Volcano Villude. They encounter a Virage, and Shana goes through a same experience she did after the fight against Urobolus sending out a light that takes out the Virage. The group goes through Nest of Dragon and she feels funny and sick. After the group encounters Greham they set out to Lohan after she falls sick. They leave her there as they go to the Shrine of Shirley. The group comes back and Dart gives her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. The spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. The group goes to the "carnival" and she and Dart spend time together. She pretty much criticizes the mini-games that Dart chooses. She watches on as Dart enters the competition. She congratulates him for coming in second place. After that they set off to leave Lohan but find a Knight from the Knighthood of Bales wounded entering Lohan. The knight tells Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison. The group sets out to save Albert. They fight Jiango, and go to face Fruegel one last time. Albert's Moon Gem is taken from him from the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood kills Lavitz with the Dragon Buster. Dart and Lavitz have one last moment together. The group decides to avenge his death and end this pointless war. The group goes to Seles and then heads for Kazas. They go through a secret pathway into the castle. They meet the Great Commander who asks Dart for forgiveness for kidnapping Shana and that it wasn't his idea to burn down the village, but it was Fruegel's idea. He asks the group to bring back his majesty back to his senses. the group encounters Kongol once again. Kongol loses the fight asking the group to kill him for he has failed twice. Shana says this isn't what they want and their goal is to move onto fight Doel. The group fights Emperor Doel. After fatally injuring him he tells them that Lloyd is heading for Tiberoa. The group discusses it and heads to the land of Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Now arrived in Tiberoa where Lloyd was headed, in Twin Castle Fletz, for the past six months Princess Emille has been a grump and the worst ever. She used to be a very sweet girl, even King Albert admired her pureness and sweet words, but something had changed. Dart and his fellow friends are not able to enter the castle because of a big hulky guard. Upon entering a bar in the city, the group learns from Kaffi that the Tiberoans are into astronomy. Despite all of the information of the stars that she wanted to share, there were no leads as to where Lloyd might be. However, she tells the group about Fester and his fascination with the Moon That Never Sets. She also reveals that the Moon has something related to the "Black whachamacallit". Arriving at Fester's home, they ask him about the Moon That Never Sets. He explains that it defies time, never moving from it's spot, hence the name. Every 108 years, when the Moon turns red, the Moon Child descends "to fill the world with holy bliss", even though it only brings destruction, due to the Black Monster. After the group remarks that this information proved to be useful, Fester compliments Shana, saying that it's good to help such a beautiful lady. Before leaving for the castle, Fester allows the party to use his telescope to view the Moon That Never Sets. Shana's Attacks thumb|500px|left| Gallery Trivia * When Shana is left idle, while playing her on the Queen Fury, her waiting poise is very cute, she puts her hands together in front of her hips and tilts her head to the right as if patiently waiting * Shana is one of two characters (the other being Meru) who has idle animations (a moving poise), here first animation is seen frequently throughout her time journeying, she puts her hands on her cheeks and rocks from side to side. Her second animation has her do a pirouette in place. Category:Humans Category:Party members Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Inhabitants of Serdio Category:Shana